


Pteranondoncicle

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Myfanwy thinks she wants to play in the snow...





	Pteranondoncicle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for < lj user="tw100">'s Challenge 302 - Thaw, and < lj user="adventchallenge">'s "frostbite". Featuring a frostbitten Myfanwy, with Ianto and Owen.

"Yyyrrk, yyyyrrk, yyyyyrrk," Myfanwy squirked, tapping the hatch that allowed her to fly outside.

"Last time we let you out, you terrified a harbor cruise," Ianto retorted. "And it's bloody cold."

"Yyyyyyrrrrrk!"

"All right, don't say you weren't warned," Ianto hit the switch that deactivated the magnetic locks and opened the hatch.

"Kreeeee!!!" She fluttered out delighted.

A few hours later, she dropped through the hatch, spiraling to the floor of the Hub, collapsing in a frost-covered heap.

"Thought she was warm-blooded," Owen said.

"She is, it's that cold and snowy out there." Ianto replied, running for some space heaters.


End file.
